Easter Fright
by UniDagger
Summary: Easter takes a turn for the worse...could Anya's fears be based on fact? oooh spooky
1. Default Chapter

Title: Easter Fright

Email: unidagger@hotmail.com  
Feedback: Yes, please!  
Distribution: Just let me know.  
Spoilers: none  
Pairing: W/T, B/S, X/A…you know, the usual *G*  
Rating:   
Disclaimers: Joss and Co. own the BTVS chars, no infringement intended.   
Summary: Easter takes a frightening turn of events….could Anya's fears be based on fact?

NOTE: There are bunnies but none were harmed (much) in the writing of this tale; no strange men with cheese slices appearing for no reason.

**Part 1**

"Oh, look, Tara." Willow said holding up a 'Strangers In Paradise' comic book for Tara to view. "They have the new one already."

Tara smiled, "We should get it then. We can snuggle after class and read it together."

The red head returned the smile, adding a wink, "What a stellar idea!"

The girls decided to also pick up a couple X-men comics for Dawn before heading for the counter where they passed a large Angelina Jolie poster advertising the actress's latest movie.  Willow came to a complete stop as she stared at the picture, a smile forming on her lips. Tara, not seeing that her partner had come to a complete stop as her own eyes were glued to the image, bumped into her with a startled 'oh!'

    "We could…." Willow paused, nodding towards the poster meaningfully. Tara looked at the poster again. "But we hardly have room for all the angie posters as it is, Will." This earned her a pouty-Willow look. Then the puppy eyes shone forth, pleading unmercifully. "Pleaassseeee?" Willow begged.

Tara took a deep breath, her resolve fading quickly as she glanced from the sexy pose on the picture to her cute redheaded lover. She rolled her eyes as she gave in, "Okay, okay. You know I can't say no to you."

Willow clapped her hands excitedly and raced over to grab a copy of the poster, carrying it triumphantly to the register. They left the comic shop with Willow babbling about how they could rearrange their poster-shrine, and headed across the street to meet their friend, Buffy, for mochas.  

As they entered the coffee shop they noticed Buffy was sitting in their usual booth, but her usual cheery smile had been replaced with a worried frown. "Uh oh." Willow muttered. The two witches took their seats at the booth and waited for the news.

"What's wrong?" Willow inquired as the waitress walked over carrying a tray of their 'usual'.  The girl placed their mugs down then stepped over to another table as two men sat down.  Buffy looked from Willow to Tara, then sighed. "Xander is freaking out. Or rather Anya is and you know how jumpy that makes Xander." Willow and Tara nodded emphatically, well aware of what state of mind Xander must be in.

"What is it this time?" Tara asked.

"Tomorrow." Buffy answered simply.

"Umm…huh?" Willow paused, her cup inches from her lips. She slowly set it back on the table and asked again, "Huh? Tomorrow? What's tomorrow?"

"Easter, silly." Tara answered, then looked at Buffy, "But…what about Easter?"

"Anya….bunnies…." Buffy reminded.

"Ohh!" The two witches responded simultaneously. 

Tara frowned. "Hasn't she survived the last Easters? I mean, why is tomorrow so….bad?"  Buffy took a drink from her cup and glanced over at the men sitting quietly at the next table. "Well," The Slayer began, "according to Anya and some kind of planetary alignment or something, disaster is awaiting us…in the form of bunnies of course. Evidently these evil fur balls have some added power…or something. Xander wasn't quite sure he understood everything as she was screaming at him from the other side of the bathroom door. She hasn't come out since yesterday morning."

"Wow." Willow uttered. "So, what do we do? Research on this or just call a therapist?"

"Will." Tara gave her the 'be nice' look.

"What? They're bunnies. Just little, sweet, harmless bunnies."

"Well, horses are just – " Tara began but was quickly stopped as Willow looked at her wildly. "No No! Not the same!! Big….mean…..so not the bunnies."

Tara smiled and put her arm around her partner. "Ok. Not the same, but….fear is fear."  
  
"And, this is the hellmouth." Buffy put in.

Willow considered this. "Ok, that could spell disaster. Especially since nothing – "  
  
"Don't." Buffy and Tara quickly stopped her from completing her fateful sentence.

"Oh…sorry." Willow chuckled. "So what's our first move?"

"Research. If you two could start, I'll give Giles a call and then after Dawn gets home from school we'll head over and see if we can extricate Anya from the bathroom." Buffy declared as she watched the two men who were now watching her and had been for awhile. "Why do they keep staring at us?"

"Who?" the Wiccans asked, looking around.

"Them. The two guys at that table that  have been watching us this whole time." Buffy motioned with a nod.

Willow and Tara looked again but only saw an empty table. "Um, Buffy. There's no one there."

TBC…


	2. part 2

**Part 2**

"An, hon. Please." Xander sat on the floor leaning his head against the bathroom door. He was hungry and tired, not to mention worried, and now his left butt cheek had gone to sleep. "Please open the door baby. Its safe."

"No." Anya's strained voice replied. She was curled up by the bathtub, on a 'bed' of towels, awaiting the end of the world. She brushed her blonde hair from her eyes as she sniffled. '_Why don't they understand…why wont they believe me. I was a demon for centuries!' She lamented to herself, shuddering as she pictured bunnies hoping evilly towards her._

There was a knock at the door and Xander groaned as he stood up to see who it was, praying it was Buffy. He limped painfully to the door as tingles shot down his leg. He opened the door and peered out before opening it wider to allow the Slayer entrance. "Thank god you're here. She still won't come out."

Buffy followed her friend to the bathroom door and tapped on it. "Anya, it's Buffy. Please come out. There's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
"Yes there is! You'll see. I know you all think I'm just a silly person who doesn't know anything, but I do. I do know some things. And I know what will happen tomorrow."

"Anya. I'm the slayer. I won't let any bunnies hurt you, now open the door."

"No! Now go away. Nice knowing you."

Xander stood there rubbing his temples. "Buffy…"

"Alright Anya. That's it. Open this door or I'm going to break it down…which will cost you money."

Anya sucked in her breath. _Money.__ Bunnies. Money…..bunnies…….oh gods the bunnies.  "I…I …don't….care…."_

Buffy blinked. "Wow. She really is petrified…I mean, her and money." She looked at Xander. "Do I kick it down?" Before Xander could answer there was a second knock at the door and Xander went to answer it, letting Willow and Tara rush in. They began talking simultaneously and Buffy finally threw her hands up to stop them. 

"Woah woah woah!! What, where and huh?" Buffy asked confused.

Willow and Tara exchanged glances then Willow began to explain what they had found in their research. "It was in this really old book, way off in the corner. I'd never seen it before. Buffy, she was right. Anya has reason to fear rabbits. Well, not our earth rabbits but I guess when you're hopping from different realms they kind of blur. Even though, in a way, our rabbits our like cousins, just smaller."

"Willow….babbling." Buffy interrupted.

"Oh, right. Ok, its like this. Tomorrow morning Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn will align with the Sun and Earth for the first time in 8,000 years, causing the Earth to tilt ever so slightly. Just enough to cause the realm gateway of our world to line up with the gateway of a fierce dimension; a realm with demon bunnies supposedly somehow related to our own fuzzy-tails. When the comet (that btw there is one already on its way, I checked.) passes between them, there will be an influx of energy waves that will open the gateways, thus allowing creatures to enter our world."

"So….evil bunnies?" Buffy inquired.

"Very."

"I told you!" Anyas voice reached them.

"Anya, why don't you come out. They aren't here yet…and we can protect you." Tara coaxed.

"No. You should go hide too."

"So what do we do? Can we stop an alignment?" Buffy looked at her friend.

"Uh, no. The book didn't really say anything could be done to stop the invasion, just that it would happen." Answered the redhead.

"So this happened before? I mean, you said 8,000 years right? Did they come here?" Xander asked.

"Well, according to what we could make out from the text, it wasn't an invasion. More of a search party. To see what was here. Evidently they liked it and threatened to return, taking some humans back with them when they left." Tara explained.

"So we stand at the gate and try to hold them back? Please tell me there is a time limit on how long this door stays open." Buffy implored, grimacing at the thought of facing an entire army of possibly thousands of…what…..giant bunnies? Tiny bunnies?  "And what do these evil bunnies look like anyway?"

"Best guess?" Willow shrugged, "I'd say about six hours. Once the comet leaves the energy waves will recede and the Earth will realign..kind of reset itself and the doors will close. Theoretically, anyway."

"And are these cute little bunnies or…?" Xander pressed.

"I'll tell you what they look like." The bathroom door creaked open slightly and Anya peered at them. The group looked at her and waited. "They are at least 7 ft tall and stand more like a human. Like they started to evolve into humanoid form but stopped. They have big sharp teeth. And they like to hunt. They are demons like none you've faced before and believe me, they will cause changes in your "cute little easter bunnies" that will send everyone screaming."  The ex-demon was visibly shaking as she described her worst nightmare.

"And you've seen these demon bunnies yourself?" Buffy inquired.

Anya closed her eyes and leaned her head against the doorframe. Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked from one to the other, settling her eyes on her fiancée. In a hushed whisper she answered, "Yes."

TBC….


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

No one moved or spoke as Anya timidly stepped from the bathroom and sat herself at the kitchen table. She looked like she would bolt if anyone so much as breathed loud. She wrung her hands absentmindedly and seemed to be lost in a memory as she began to speak. Slowly, the other Scoobies followed suit and sat facing the ex-demon; Xander sat beside her placing his arm protectively behind her on the chair, wanting to be there for her but afraid touching might send her back into hiding.  "I was about 8-maybe 900 years old. I was doing some extra training in this little realm that was full of forest and rivers. It all seemed so calm and pretty. There lots of little animals to play with. Even…b-bunnies. One, a little white one with a small gray spot on its front paw, was my favorite…."

******

 Anya walked through the woods towards the lake ready for a cool, refreshing swim. She'd been training since before dawn and she was tired and sore. She didn't know why she required training just to put curses on bad people. It's not like she had to fight them with her hands, just toss a spell and that was it. A cool breeze swept through the tree tops, sweeping down to gently lift her golden locks. She loved this world. The peace and quiet was wonderful; something she hadn't had much in her brief life.

As she neared her swimming spot, she heard a rustling in the bushes near by. She paused, smiling.  From between some leaves poked a little twitchy-pink nose.  "Come here, Tryk." She called softly, kneeling down. The nose disappeared, then a small white bunny hopped from the foliage. It made its way to Anya's outstretched hand, tickling her fingers with its whiskers. Finding the smell familiar and safe, it stepped onto her hand allowing itself to be picked up and held to the girls breast for petting. It sighed happily and closed its eyes. Anya carried her friend to the rocks near the lake and sat down, never stopping her attentions to the furry critter.

*****

A ghost of a smile played on Anya's lips as she told of her pet; the others stared in shock at the revelation. Anya had _liked bunnies? Questions raced through their minds, but they all remained silent, waiting for their friend to continue at her own pace._

"I spent months there. Tryk waited for me everyday. But then there was some kind of energy-storm that caused several portals to open. We handled them all, as most were harmless or their worlds not yet inhabited. Except," Anya took swallowed hard. "Except…for one."

******

Battle after battle had raged as the demos fought the invading hordes of creatures that came through the gateways. As Anya dispatched a spikey six-legged creature with two mouths full of sharp teeth, her commanding officer hollered at her to report to Dawlf.  She raced off to find out what new orders she was being given and found she was one of five hundred that had been summoned.  

"A new gateway has opened. We can spare only you 500 until these portals close. You must hold the creatures till we can send reinforcements." Dawlf informed, his huge stature dwarfing nearly all of them. The small army raced to find the newest threat, treading close to the lake where Anya had swam every day. "My beautiful lake." She sighed sadly as she watched them trample over flowers and bushes. Some of the forest had been burned by fire-breathers before they could be stopped.

When they finally reached the location of the gateway, they could feel the strong energy emanating from its blue pulses. The demons stood ready as the energy grew, pushing against them like a heat wave. And then it happened. Forms appeared from within the swirling mass of light and energy and came towards them, but veered off unexpectedly. Swarms came forth, and while some did come for the small band, many disappeared…running away from them.

The demons were confused but attacked those they reached. Anya, being in the back, could not quite make out what this new threat looked like. She pushed forward with her comrades, trying to assist those in the front, but when she broke through and saw the creature for the first time….she froze.

Standing on two legs, the invaders stood from seven to eight feet tall. Their ears perked up, picking up every sound the demons made, listening to their words which prevented any surprises the demons might have attempted.  Large noses twitched, indignant at the aroma of the creatures they found on their new planet.  "Rabbits?" Anya snorted, frozen briefly by the ridiculousness of it all.  The giant beasts roared in un-bunnie-ish fashion and hoisted large swords, muscles rippling under their fur. Anya raised her own sword and attacked the nearest creature.

****

Anya rubbed her eyes and placed her elbows on the table, resting her head on her hands. "We fought for days. The swarmed everywhere. We thought we were controlling them, keeping them stationary till help arrived, but we didn't know. We didn't know how strong they would be, or what their plan was. There were times they'd actually jump over our heads, to land behind us, kicking and swinging those huge blades."

Pausing in her tale, she glanced then, at the others seeing she had their full attention. "We didn't know that they had a way of…recruiting….I  suppose you could say. We had  been fighting with dwindling numbers, while they….changed…the local rabbits. I think it only takes about a day for the change to complete. Maybe they had something that sped it up, I don't know. As for our reinforcements, they never came. Those first ones that had raced from us, and believe me they are fast, and had begun recruiting the locals."

"Then those new armies attacked Dawlf and the others." Anya sat back in her seat, and pulled Xanders' arm around her for comfort. "That's when it got really bad. Our entire force was devastated. We had lost. Those of us still alive were taken prisoner and…"

*****

The demons sat where they had been chained, guards posted all over the place. Anya was in shock, and exhausted. There was something nagging her about the giant white rabbit-warrior that stood glaring at her. Anya sneaked a glance towards the center of the 'camp', were the ones she thought might be the leaders were conversing. They used a mix of languages, but she caught the words "slave" and "meal".

_Slave? Meal? We're slaves? Hope that means 'feed the slaves'. Anya thought as she turned to look at the white guard again; she found herself staring at the grey patch on his forearm._

TBC…


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

"If only I had some real magic." Anya lamented, pulling on the chains that held her. "Or an amulet, like a full fledged vengeance demon." The demon sighed and rested her head on her knees. She started wondering where the rest of their army was when she heard the sound of trucks heading their way. "Yes! They are coming!" She stared anxiously towards the sound. She could just make out the shape of the first car as the envoy headed towards them. Now these rabbits will get what's coming to them. She thought happily.

She kept her eyes on the forthcoming saviors, unaware of how unworried her captors were. She didn't realize that none of them had moved or even called out a warning cry. As the first truck rolled up, Anya could see the driver and her heart sank. The rabbit-warrior through the large vehicle into park, bringing the snake-like chain of machinery to a halt. Each vehicle released a rabbit from the cab, and as other rabbits climbed from some of the trucks, others left from the tents to assist in pulling out what was left of the demons. The new slaves were staked out with the others and commanded to be still, and be quiet.

A tear dropped from Anya's eye as she realized there would be no rescue. She turned to look in front of her as she heard an odd sound, then frowned as she realized the white rabbit was laughing at her. "What's so funny."

It narrowed it's eyes then moved towards her. Lightening fast, it struck her across the face, knocking her backwards. "You don't speak." It commanded harshly, then grinned. "But later, you can scream."

"Why are you doing this?" Anya pleaded.

She received another slap for her disobedience, but the rabbit was feeling talkative now. "I've waited for this for so long. Now you'll pay." Anya glanced at him quizzically, not sure what he meant, but was afraid to ask.

He laughed again, "So you can learn. Go ahead, ask."

"Wh-what…did I do? To have to pay for..I didn't do anything."

"You existed. You caught us, and touched us…trying to break us."

"I've never seen you before."  Anya insisted

"Oh but you have, before I was blessed with The Change."

Anya's mind whirled, something had told her the truth but she hadn't grasped it, "Tryk?"

A furred hand grasped her by the throat as the warrior hissed in her face. "You will not call me that ever…again." His hand began to squeeze slowly as the demon chocked, gasping for air, her hands flailing helplessly at his.  A larger rabbit snapped an order and Tryk released his hold, pushing her backwards as he did.

She lay there gasping and shaking. _This cant be happening. She repeated to herself. She blinked back tears and watched as Tryk spoke with another warrior then stormed away. The sun began setting as the trucks were moved away from the slave area and each remaining demon sat staring at each other silently.  Six rabbits marched down between the slaves, pausing to pull several to their feet, forcing them to march with them.  Over the next few hours, more slaves were removed and taken away._

When Anya awoke the next morning, curled up on the ground, she noticed that none of the slaves had come back. A lump formed in her throat as she wondered what could have happened to them. 

When the screams carried down to them, the remaining slaves began pulling at their shackles, trying desperately to escape. The rabbit-warriors beat them down till they all resumed their cowering seats on the ground, waiting quietly for their doom.

TBC…


	5. Part 5

Part 5

It was finally her turn. Anya was dragged to her feet and forced to walk between the empty rows of shackles that had once held her fellow comrades. She was the last. She couldn't keep from trembling as she followed behind Tryk, stumbling whenever he jerked the chains that connected to her wrists. "P-please! I was your friend. Don't do this."

Anya stumbled to her knees and gasped as the warrior-rabbit whirled around and grasped her, jerking her to her feet. He snarled into her face, "Friend? You were never a friend. You dared come into my presence, enter my world. You, thinking you were superior to us Rabbits!!!!" Anya shook her head desperately, "No, that's not it. Please! I ….I brought you carrots!"

Tryk threw her from him with a snarl. "Walk, Slave."

Anya fell into step behind her captor, eyes downcast. She couldn't understand why he thought she'd had cruel intentions. She bit her lip, praying to the gods…any gods…for rescue. She was led to a large door that led to a huge room, mostly buried underground. She was taken to the wall and chained standing, with arms out at her side. She swallowed hard. "Please." She pleaded again. 

"Would you like to know what's going to happen?" Tryk asked, grinning wickedly, twitching his nose in a so-not-cute-anymore way. "Not…really." Anya answered as the last shackle was snapped in place with a loud metallic click. 

"The young ones have been blessed. Now they must change. You will be here for them to hate…and….to eat. After all, all young need nourishment. You will help them grow to be fine warriors. Demon flesh is very rich. You are good for something, at least."

"Eat?" Anya repeated in shock. "You cant…"

Tyrk smiled and turned to walk away. "Don't worry, it will not be quick." With that he stepped into the shadows and the door closed, throwing her into darkness. She bit back a scream, pulling desperately at her bonds. "Please!" she called out. A tear fell from her eye as she stood silently in the dark. Slowly, she realized that it wasn't completely dark. Her eyes accustomed to the lack of light and she noticed a few slim lines in the walls that allowed the sun to shine in. 

The demoness stood there for what seemed like centuries before she became aware of a sound. As the din grew louder, like a torrent of water or a thousand people whispering at once, she began shaking her head slowly. "No…no…" Metal scrapped on metal as three small grates opened opposite of where the victim stood. A flood of small rabbits poured into the room, their eyes glinting eerily in the vague light, their mouths dripping with saliva as they stared at the demon wildly. They hopped slowly, whispering, sometimes screaming out. 

From time to time, one or more would shake violently as it changed, growing larger, paws growing fingers, muscles rolling under their fur. A voice from a loud speaker informed the Young Ones that they were being blessed. The one causing the pain was there, in front of them.

"It's not true!" Anya cried out. "It's not true."

She stared in horror as the rabbits grew bolder, pausing only when a wave of pain hit them and their body mutated. When they could move again, now three times larger than when they first entered the room, they advanced on their prey. Pain and hunger filling them, fueling their rage. Anya struggled again in her chains, crying. 

Anya screamed as a furry half-formed hand touched her foot. She kicked at the creature, watching it skitter back, then roar as it mutated more. The loud-speaker continued playing its message over and over. Another paw reached her, then the first rabbit lunged for her again.

TBC…


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

Metal screeched and scrapped from above, letting in a sliver of light that cast down on the trapped demon. The speaker crackled then the voice spoke: "There! There is your tormentor. Take her….now!"

Black eyes….red eyes….tormented eyes turned simultaneously to view the cause behind their pain. Fingers clasped and unclasped, bodies shivered in anticipation of ….blood. They could smell her now. They wanted to taste her. To hear her screams. Enmase the young warriors stood on their back legs, raising to nearly 4 feet, some of them. They moved forward, the whisper of their furred and padded feet swishing on the stone floor. 

The grey rabbit who had grown brave first, watched his brothers and sisters then turned to face the trembling girl. In a raspy voice, his tongue yet unsure, "Annnnnnyyyyaaaaaaaa."  He pulled at her leg, wanting to to drag down to the floor where they all could devour her. Hands pulled at her clothes, ripping them, as the demon screamed. She felt a bite on her leg and cried out as she looked down. 

A bright flash of light suddenly surrounded Anya that startled the mutating bunnies. They hissed and screamed in anger and fear, not sure what was happening. Several, the closest, were picked up and thrown across the chamber. Anger at being attacked urged the beasts to attack this new intrusion, but before they could move the light was gone. And so was the demon.

****

For several moments no one spoke nor moved. Buffy, Willow and Tara stared at Anya unable to speak. Xander finally cleared his throat. "How….how did you escape?" Anya's pale face turned to look at him. "Halle. She was sent. Well, others were too but they didn't survive. Halle just zapped in, killed a few then zapped us out."

"Did…they…your…demons…people….did they go back? Were the rabbits beaten?" Tara asked. 

"No. We stayed away. Anytime we were someplace and they showed up, we left. Quickly. They multiply too quickly…there's just no way to beat them."

"So I guess a quiet day with chocolate Easter eggs is out of the question." Buffy sighed, then smiled at Anya. "Don't worry, Anya. We'll find a way. We always do, right?"

Willow stood and walked around the table to give Anya a hug. "Anya…I owe you an apology. Tara was right…fear is fear…and I should have respected that. I'm sorry I..we..didnt take you seriously."

"Yeah, we're really sorry Anya." Buffy and Tara added.

The two blondes joined Willow in giving Anya a hug. "I forgive you. I understand though, you know. I thought it was silly too but…."

Xander squeezed Anya's shoulders lovingly. "Well now we know. And we will figure this out. Right?" He looked at the Slayer for confirmation.

"Right." Buffy agreed, hoping she sounded more positive than she felt.  Warrior-Bunnies that scared off entire demons? _Oh boy! Giles, return my phone call now please. She sighed to herself._

TBC…


	7. Part 7

Part 7

Buffy glanced at the clock, they had just over six hours before the alignment and all hell would break loose. "I'll try and reach Giles again. Anya, can you talk to your demon friends?" Buffy waited for the nod then glanced at the two witches.

"More research, we're on it." Willow supplied for the Slayer as she stood up, taking Tara's hand in her own. Tara patted Anya on the shoulder as they walked by her, "It's going to be ok." Anya gave a weak smile back, then buried herself again in Xander's arms. 

Willow and Tara followed Buffy out the of the apartment building, nearly running into the Slayer when she stopped abruptly, staring across the street. "Buffy?" Tara tapped her on the shoulder. "What is it?" Willow inquired, as she scanned the street looking for some hideous menace.

"There. Right across the street. Those two guys that were watching us. Don't you see them?" She pointed, sounding a bit unnerved.

"They're the same guys from the coffee shop?" Willow asked.

"Yes! You see them?"

"Um, well, no. But if you do….that's good enough for me." Willow offered as Tara nodded her agreement.

"But…" Buffy turned her focus back to where the mystery men stood, only to find they had disappeared. Frowning, she sighed then threw her hands up in resignation. "Bah. We have no time for this. Meet you at the Magic Shop in three hours." The trio parted ways and raced off to complete their tasks.

Slowly, the planets drifted closer and closer to each other. Those who knew the signs feared the worst. Those who were oblivious still found themselves unexplainably anxious and fearful. Shops closed up early as the dark mood spread across the nations of a small blue and green planet, as mystical energies swirled invisibly around its inhabitants.

******

Anya watched as Halefrack (yes I know that's not the spelling…too lazy to look it up at this moment…bare with me) disappeared. Her words had not brought the ex-demon any comfort. Nearly all the demons had pulled out to safer realms and few thought they should even bother trying to assist the humans.

Xander slid his jacket on and stared somberly at his fiancée. "Ready, An?"

Anya tried to control the trembling in her limbs as she made to step towards Xander, but froze as she saw him place his hand on the front door knob. "I- I cant. I'm sorry, I just cant!" With a cry she whirled and raced for the bathroom, slamming and locking it behind her.

"Ookay." Xander sighed, then called after her, telling her he loved her. "I'll see you later, hon." He pulled the door open, paused, then made his way to the Magic Box alone.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Willow and Tara were pouring over some volumes of magic when Xander walked through the door. The girls looked up briefly then returned to the books, mumbling and pointing to one another as they made their battle plans.  Buffy walked out from behind the counter. "Giles says that from what he can find, which is very little, is that we are basicly doomed without the destined one."

"We have you though right? The chosen one……that's like the destined one, right?" Willow asked.

"Apparently not." Buffy shrugged, then turned towards Xander, "Where's Anya."

"Bathroom. I don't think she's coming out."

Just then, the bell over the door tinkled again, and as the party looked up they all frowned as they saw no one standing there. All, that is, except for Buffy.  

"What are they doing here?" Buffy demanded, walking towards them.

"Who?" Xander and the two witches questioned.

"Alright, who are you and what do you have to do with all this?" Buffy placed her hands on her hips and waited for their answer.

"Where is the Destined One?" The first man spoke.

"The Destined One? What do you know about this? Who are you!?"

The slayers three friends exchanged worried looks as they heard Buffy talking to the air. "Um…Buffy..?" Willow started, but stopped as Tara touched her arm. 

"Will, do you feel it?"

"The sense of impending doom? Or you mean the strange energy that's suddenly building up in here?"  The red head looked into Tara's eyes, then back at her friend.

"The Destined One must be here, or all will perish." The second mystery man spoke up, peering around as he searched for the one he sought.

"Tell me who the Destined One is…and I'll get him here. We could use the help. What can you tell us about these Warrior Rabbits? Is there some special …thing…to kill them?" Buffy continued.

The two men looked at each other ignoring the Slayer. "This isn't right. We must hurry." "Yes, Brother. Time is running out."  The two men turned and left the Magic Box with another tinkle of the door bell.

Buffy turned to face her friends. "They just left. Don't tell me you didn't see them. Hear them?" When she got only negative shakes of the head she put a hand to her forehead. "Now is not the time to go mental, Buffy."

"we're all a little stressed, Buffy…" Willow stated.

"You think I'm crazy?"

"No!" Willow retracted quickly. 

"We should hurry, we don't have much time." Tara interrupted.

"You're right. Lets gather our stuff. We have less than two hours to get across town and wait for the door to open." Buffy grabbed a duffel bag packed with weapons and waited for the others to follow suit before heading for the door.

****

The two men walked quickly now. They could sense the alignment was nearly complete and the Destined One was not where she was supposed to be.  The streets were clear of the people. Everyone, including looters and the usual trouble makers had elected to either barricade themselves in their homes or had left town.  The two men stopped outside a building and looked at each other as they both felt a surging pressure, guiding them. They turned and walked up the steps and entered the building.

****

Anya cringed in the bathtub. She couldn't help being a coward. Well, not so much a coward as just being scared to death. She already knew what would happen and she couldn't bare to watch. Her thoughts lunged to Xander and tears welled in her eyes. She loved him so much, but she couldn't make herself get up and walk out of the house. The Magic Box was usually the first thing she thought of in the morning (well, second really) but the was terrified to head there now.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, causing her to jump. Two men stared at her as she stared at them. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, unable to help herself from feeling relieved that they weren't rabbits.

"We are the High Priests of Llwyrr. You are the Destined One, you must come with us." The taller one spoke, staring blankly into the ex-demons eyes.

Anya's eyes narrowed. This didn't sound good. "Destined………for what?"

TBC…


	9. Part 9

Hi. Everyone! Thanks for all the comments and I'm glad you're enjoying the stories. I know I've neglected this one for a long time. Don't worry, I won't bore you with the details. Suffice to say I will attempt to complete it. Here's a chapter to wet your appetite and watch for a link to be put in the next chapter. I have an image that will show a pretty good warrior bunny that a friend forwarded to me. Ill try to get it uploaded to my web site this weekend.

Ok, I hear you grumbling…..here's Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Anya struggled vainly to escape the Priests' grasp, but her human strength was no match for the demons who held her. "You can't make me do anything! I don't want to be anywhere near those evil rabbits!!"

"You are the only chance this planet has, Anyaka. Once they destroy & enslave Earth, there will be no stopping them."

"There's already no stopping them. We're doomed!"

"Anya-" The shorter of the two started to speak but Anya interrupted, saying tearfully, "I can't do anything! I'm not even a Venge-Demon, and even if I was, I still couldn't do anything."

The Priests came to a halt and looked at each other, nodded, then released their hold on the girl who promptly stumbled to her knees.

"Rudeness! What ---" Anya had started to pick herself up but froze as the air around her thickened and her ears filled with the mens voices as they began to cast a spell. Anya closed her eyes tightly, her breath coming hard as her body changed. What were these men doing to her? She felt an enormous rush of power sweep through her, filling her 'til she thought she would explode.

Aware that the spell had finished, she slowly opened her eyes, looked down and gasped. Her skin looked reptilian and bulged w muscles. Energy sparked from her fingertips, pulsing with a rush of power that made Anya yearn to lash out. Who could stand before her?

Before she could let lose an evil laugh that would rival even Dr Evil, one of the priests cleared his throat. "If you could contain yourself just a moment, Anyanka, there is a task at hand."

"Task?" Anya blinked, looked down at herself again. "What have you done to me??"

TBC….


End file.
